The present invention relates to earphone devices, and particularly to a tri-functional dual earphone device. A microphone, a volume control switch for adjusting volume freely, and a function selecting switch are installed in one hand free receiver. A function selecting switch has functions according to personal computers, net phones of Internet, digital TVs and cameras. Likely, when the present invention is connected to a MP3, etc., it is used as a controller for stopping/playing music. When the present invention is used in GPRS and PDA, it has function of recording.
The current hand free earphone device is used to a mobile phone so that the user is unnecessary to hold a receiver as receiving a call. However, the prior art has only one function and is matched to a specific handset. If the handset is updated, then the user must bye a new one. Thereby, other related parts can not be used further.
Moreover, in the prior art earphone device, the microphone and control button is separated from one another. However, this will induce an inconvenience in manufacturing and assembly. Moreover, many earphone device has only one earphone, thereby, the user can not enjoy a high quality sound effect.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a tri-functional dual earphone device, which can improve the defects in the prior art. Several functions are collected in one circuit and the present invention is suitable for various kinds of mainframes.
The structure of the present invention includes an earphone device and a hand free receiver of the earphone device with circuit structure therein.
One end of the earphone device is installed with a left earphone and a right earphone which are connected by a lead, and a hand free receiver suitable for a hand free receiver. A microphone, a volume control switch for adjusting volume freely, and a function selecting switch are installed in the hand free receiver. Another end of the earphone device is connected to a joint through the lead so as to provide for various mainframes, such as mobile phones (CDMA, TDMA, PHS, GSM, AMPS), digital cameras, digital TVs, MP3, GPRS, PDAs and other electronic devices or communication devices. Moreover, the earphone device has a freely moveable clip which are appended to the lead for clamping-to the user.
The circuit of the hand free receiver comprises the following components.
A left and right channel volume control unit serves for controlling the volumes of the left earphone and right earphone.
An EMI electromagnetic-proof filtering network is an LC lump circuit for preventing from EMI interference.
A function module selection control unit has functions based on a mainframe connected.
A sound collector voltage protecting circuit serves for protecting a microphone.
A speaker device serves for emitting sound.
A microphone sound collector serves for receiving sound.
An I/O (input/output) adapter serves for being connected with an outside device.
The I/O adapter is connected to the left and right channel volume control unit. The EMI electromagnetic-proof filtering network is connected to the I/O adapter. The function selecting switch is connected to the EMI electromagnetic-proof filtering network. The sound collector voltage protecting circuit is connected to the function selecting switch. The microphone sound collector is connected to the sound collector voltage protecting circuit, and the left and right channel volume control unit is connected to the speaker device.